fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Woofbot
Woofers "Woofbot" is a Robotic Puppy who occasionally helps the player defeat a few Fanon Fusions. Roles Fuse Attacks Woofbot was on his way to a resort for technological characters, when Fuse sent down a Spawn and the spawn went through Woofbot's propeller, knocking it off his head. Woofbot crash landed in Robotown. Occasionally, Woofbot's missions require you to fix his propeller. Battling Fuse Woofbot occasionally pairs up with the Player to stop a Fusion. Woofbot has health but no Level. Fuse's Defeat After Fuse is defeated, Woofbot can warp players to the remains of the Birthday Bash. Sayings *Summon 1: Activating *Summon 2: Powering Up *Summon 3: Woofbot Here! *Attack 1: Blasted You! *Attack 2: Laser Eyes *Attack 3: Boom! *Recall 1: Fly away! *Recall 2: Helicopter Mode *Recall 3: Vroom Vroom *Reboot 1: Reboot *Reboot 2: Charging Ready *Reboot 3: Power Up *Dance 1: Dance! Boogie! *Dance 2: Woofbot in the House *Dance 3: Boogie Mode Running! *Sad 1: Robots don't cry! *Sad 2: That's very sad! *Sad 3: Cry Detected! *Angry 1: (robotic growl) *Angry 2: Why, you little...! *Angry 3: Anger Sensors Go! *Scared 1: Detecting Scary Stuff *Scared 2: Woofbot Scared *Scared 3: Very Creepy! *Hello 1: How's it going? *Hello 2: Welcome! *Hello 3: Hi! Want a treat? *Thanks 1: Thank you! *Thanks 2: You're so kind! *Thanks 3: Gracias! *Love 1: Love detected! *Love 2: I love you! *Love 3: Wanna go out? *Yes 1: Mm-Hmm *Yes 2: Yup *Yes 3: Yes, dude, yes! *Laugh 1: That is so funny! *Laugh 2: Ha! Funny! *Laugh 3: Very Funny! *No 1: No thank you *No 2: Uh-uh *No 3: Sorry, but no! *Can Do 1: Laser Muscles Activated *Can Do 2: I can do it! *Can Do 3: Yes, We Can! *Tease 1: Oily Face! *Tease 2: You're a moron! *Tease 3: You are weird! *Okay 1: All right *Okay 2: Okay! *Okay 3: Maybe! *Applause 1: Way to go! *Applause 2: Congrats *Applause 3: Hooray *Good 1: Fine *Good 2: I'm Good! *Good 3: I'm so good! *Happy 1: I'm so happy! *Happy 2: I'm so proud of you *Happy 3: Yay! *Tired 1: Batteries low *Tired 2: Need a recharge *Tired 3: Overheated *Put away 1: Discharged *Put away 2: Turning off *Put away 3: Shutting Down All given missions *Mechanical Mayhem - Nano Mission LVL 8 - Robotown *Multitasking Machine (Part 1 of 3) - World Mission LVL 9 - Endsville *Multitasking Machine (Part 2 of 3) - World Mission LVL 10 - Endsville *Multitasking Machine (Part 3 of 3) - World Mission LVL 11 - Endsville *Busted Propeller (Part 1 of 4) - World Mission LVL 12 - Endsville *Busted Propeller (Part 2 of 4) - World Mission LVL 12 - Endsville *Busted Propeller (Part 3 of 4) - World mission LVL 13 - Endsville *Busted Propeller (Part 4 of 4) - World Mission LVL 13 - Endsville *Eyes on the Prize - World Mission LVL 31 - Nowhere *Candy Army - World Mission LVL 25 - Techno Towers *Inventions Revenge - World Mission LVL 29 - Nowhere *Alien Blaster - World Mission Level 27 - Techno Towers *Records Straight - World Mission LVL 7 - Peach Creek Commons *Bombed Birthday - Nano Mission LVL 16 - City Station *My Pink Sister Cat - Nano Mission LVL 12 - Endsville *Raging Over Candy - Nano Mission LVL 4 -- Peach Creek Commons Trivia *Woofbot is the third Character/Species in the game created by Dexter (the other two are Computress and the Dexbots). *Woofbot is a mission giver, unlike his sister Meowbot, who is a non-generic shopkeeper, selling Mighty Willy Universe items. *Fusion Woofbot's Secret Lair is not the same type as Fusion Woofbot's Lair. *Woofbot, Nyan Cat, and Tac Nayn are among the few characters that can be located everywhere. Category:NPCs Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Non CN Characters